Final Fantasy VII: The Final Battle
by MagicalGirl520
Summary: Avalanche plan to stop Sephiroth once and for all but what happens when four kids who can do magic come to their world and how will they get home? FF7 and HP cross over. With Cloud/Tifa with mild Harry/Ginny. Enjoy!


_**MagicalGirl520: Hey everyone I'm back with a new story for you, someone do the disclaimer for me please**_

_**Cloud: I will, MagicalGirl520 doesn't own Final Fantasy, Harry Potter or their characters.**_

_**Tifa: If she did she would be rich.**_

_**MagicalGirl520: Thanks guys, now here's chapter one. Spoliers included for those who have not yet finished Deathly Hollows **_

_**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**_

Harry walked back to the castle. "It's over" he said to himself "it's finally over." He had defeated Lord Voldemort and now the wizarding world is at peace. He walked into the Great Hall and faced the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. They began to applaud him and he looked for his best friends.

Ron and Hermione saw their friend, Ron broke the awkward silence "I knew that you would make it, never doubted you for a second" he said. Hermione nodded and said "me too, I'm glad that it's over" Harry chuckled "you're not the only one Hermione, look around."

Everyone was celebrating the death of Voldemort yet there was one unhappy face. He left the others and started to look for Ginny. He hoped that she would be alright. He found her outside the Great Hall and she looked like she had been crying.

"Ginny... " as soon as she heard his voice, she faced him and smiled. "Are you okay?" "I thougth that I lost you, I thought that you were dead when Hagrid..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She started to cry and hugged Harry. He hugged her back and said "sorry about that, I didn't want to scare you like that." He smiled at her and hugged her again.

"Does this mean that we're back together?" asked Ginny. "Yeah, it does. Now let's find Hermione and Ron, I bet that they're having a make out session right now" "You wanna bet?" they laughed and went inside intto the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione.

As soon as they went in everyone started screaming. Ginny looked at the ceiling and it looked like a terrible storm. People were getting hit by the lightning and thunder. "We've got to find the others!" said Harry. He grabbed Ginny's hand and searched for them. "Over here Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Any idea on what's going on?" "I don't know but I don't like this!" They tried to get out of the Great Hall but the doors were locked, they were trapped.

All four of them pointed their wands at the lightning but before they could cast any spells they were struck by the lightning and were caught up in the storm. They were floating in mid-air for a few minutes and then they fell flat on their faces. (ouch)

About an hour later, they woke up and saw that they were no longer at Hogwarts. They were in the outskirts of a city. They were all in shock. "Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?!" Harry yelled. "A vortex transported us into either another world or another demiension" said Ron. "I'd say another world from the look of it but where are we?" said Ginny. Hermione, being the know-it-all, answered her question. "Some place called Midgar. I think that we should go into the city and see if anyone can bring us home."

Without another word, they stared walking towards the city in hope of finding someone who could help them.

They continued walking untill three guys on motorbikes got in their way. They all had silver hair, one had really long hair and the other had really short hair.The third had his hair covering half of his face and was also their leader. His name was Kadaj.

"Look what we have here boys, four kids who have lost their way. We should send them to Sephiroth.Well the boys at least, I want the cute redhead." Kadaj said this with an evil smirk on his face. He got off the motorbike and came closer to Ginny but6 she pushed him away and pulled out her wand.

"I like spunky girls..." said Kadaj. "One more step near her and I'll kick your ass!" said Harry. He stepped in front of Ginny and pointed his wand at him. Kadaj laughed "whatcha gonna do? Turn me into a toad? Blow me up?!" Before any of themcould say or do anything, Loz attacked them. Kadaj and his gang started to beat them up.

"I guess that these four have nothing to do with Cloud, but it's fun beating them up" said Kadaj. "Fun's over Kadaj. Leave them alone" said a quiet voice. "Oh no it's him!" "Run for your lives!" and with that, they got on their motorbikes and went back to the city. Harry caught a glimpse of the man who saved him and his friends. He saw that the man had very spikey blond hair but before he could say something to him, he passed out.

_**Good? bad? Waht do you think?**_

_**Harry: Aha! Kadaj is scared of Cloud! (the other three join him and they sing it over and over)**_

_**Cloud and MagicalGirl520: SHUT UP! (they stay quiet)**_

_**Tifa: please leave reviews, we want at least 5 or7 before she uploads a new chapter.**_

_**MagicalGirl520: Even if you thought it was boring let me know! **_

_**Everyone: Bye for now!**_


End file.
